


Love is a Beach

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan can’t remember what June 8th signifies and somehow that ends up with a BMW full of Pokémon toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yifantasy round 2015.](http://yifantasy.livejournal.com)

Green. At least two shades of green and a very soft shell to boot. A promising reaction, immediate signs of revulsion and anger nowhere in sight.  
  
“Your favorite, right? Babe-soar?” Yifan smiled hopefully, waiting.   
  
Junmyeon, hands on hips, narrowed his eyes. He turned heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door after him. Yifan threw his head back, letting out a frustrated groan. He may have punched the stupid giant green plushie once or twice or a dozen times before falling into bed, distraught over his epic failure.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan didn’t know anything about Pokémon, other than the fact Junmyeon loved them. He preferred to keep it that way, a blissful ignorance that should never go beyond saying now and then “Pocket monsters, huh?!” and flashing a thumbs up.  
  
That was before THE argument.   
  
Now Yifan had to figure out a Pikachu from a Babe-soar-turtle-thing from a Fox orange-weird-creature, and fast, assuming he was going to buy the right one, that is.   
  
He collapsed in the toy store aisle, staring at a wall of plush Pokémon and small Pokémon figures in horror. Why were there so many?!   
  
  
  
  
  
Time away from the city was a necessity; they were both burnt out. Junmyeon was half dead from balancing pro bono work with his incessant slaving to become a full-fledged partner in a law firm. Yifan was on edge, his job working as a marketing executive slash strategic wizard consistently encroaching on his sanity. They were always busy, a rather unhealthy element that had been attractive to both men in the first place.  
  
“I guarantee it will work.” Luhan, Yifan’s best friend, had introduced the pair, swearing up and down that Yifan and his no-dating-too-busy mindset was a perfect match for Junmyeon’s date-what-I-don’t-have-time-to-sleep outlook on romance. They met at a happy hour for Luhan’s work, which happened to be Junmyeon’s work as well, Luhan honing in on the best chance to make partner young lawyer in the firm for his overworked and habitually lonely best friend.  
  
A few cocktails later and Yifan was sketching silly drawings on a cocktail napkin, pushing them towards Junmyeon as he relished the way the young lawyer ate up every lame joke he told, rolling his eyes and playfully bantering with the man. A few days later they went on their first real date, Yifan suggesting they skip out on the high end restaurants both were accustomed to via work dinners, instead hopping around street food carts, laughing their heads off as they took shots of soju and gorged on deep fried snacks.  
  
Junmyeon had initiated their first kiss. Half-drunk, he had wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck and pecked his cheek chastely. Yifan hadn’t let it go at a peck, nearly bowling over Junmyeon with his enthusiasm.   
  
A few weeks later Yifan rode a bus for the first time in years – the first time since he was a small boy back in China accompanying his grandparents to temple – he awkwardly slumped down in a window seat as he watched the Korean countryside fly by. A couple of hours later he was standing in the doorway to a small restaurant, smiling as he watched Junmyeon clap and shout during a drinking game. Luhan had sworn interrupting the work weekend was not an issue, not when Junmyeon had been pulling seventy hour work weeks and nearing a stress-induced breakdown. A few minutes after that he was kissing Junmyeon, pressing the smaller man against the weathered siding of the restaurant, taking his breath away. Junmyeon thanked him for showing up and Yifan thanked Junmyeon for being born (even if he didn’t say it out loud).   
  
It was five months later when they moved in together, Yifan quickly realizing that their busy schedules coupled with Junmyeon’s inherent messiness called for a cleaning person to come in at least twice a week.   
  
Seven months after they started dating Junmyeon fielded the uncomfortable prying from his parents with a full on meet-my-better-half dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Kim had seemingly fallen in love with the tall, goofy marketing exec, Mrs. Kim calling Yifan at least once a week to discuss “my son, the weather, and what you are wearing, that sort of thing.”  
  
It was a relationship they both needed, their hectic lives tempered by the reality that they had someone to come home to – even if that significant other may be late coming home because of a meeting or dinner or business trip. Months later, the memory of Yifan sketching his best attempt at a rhinoceros on a damp bar napkin fading fast, they had decided to take a trip together – no cell phones, no distractions. Nothing but each other, Junmyeon suggesting the trip and nearly jumping Yifan once he had booked it, honing in on a cozy and distraction free location on the ocean. A respite, much needed. Something to look forward to.   
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
They drove to the countryside in Yifan’s BMW, Junmyeon changing the playlist every few minutes, never satisfied.   
  
“Have you heard this before?” Junmyeon asked time and time again, always seeming like he wanted to keep Yifan happy.  
  
“No.” Yifan was grinning ear to ear for most of the journey, and his happiness had little to do with the bipolar shifting of music. He was happy to finally get away from the hustle and bustle, finally have a chance to spend a few days with Junmyeon without a phone ringing or an e-mail buzzing, eternal distractions that seemed to be a constant in their relationship.  
  
When Yifan pulled Junmyeon’s hand into his own, raising it to his lips, he offered the usual explanation. “I need a Junmyeon recharge.”  
  
Junmyeon playfully struggled to remove his hand, laughing – but with a very noticeable blush forming on his cheeks. Yifan loved the way Junmyeon smiled when he was embarrassed.   
  
Junmyeon seemed to be in high spirits throughout the drive, singing along to the songs he played, pointing out interesting roadside attractions as they traversed the countryside. When Yifan pulled into the parking lot of the hotel –which was less of a hotel and more of a vacation grounds– a scattering of cottages only yards from the beach– Junmyeon paused the music. “Is it…”   
  
“Is it?” Yifan parked the car, turning to his boyfriend he waited.   
  
“Clean?”  
  
Yifan laughed, probably too much.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Funny coming from you.” Yifan winked, completely oblivious to the frown that formed on Junmyeon’s face.  
  
Getting out of the car, Yifan unlocked the trunk, the loud beep sounding as he tucked the keys into the pocket of his designer jeans. He pulled the suitcases out, setting them down on the pavement, the concrete dusted with sand from the beach. “I will check us in.”  
  
Junmyeon grabbed his suitcase, hurrying behind as Yifan walked swiftly towards the largest building on the property – marked “Office”.  
  
He didn’t realize until later that he hadn’t held the door open, nearly letting it fall in Junmyeon’s face as he entered the small space.  
  
“Hello!” A tall man greeted them, a caricature of a hotel owner replete with a tropical print button down shirt and a perma-smile.  
  
“I have a reservation.” Yifan leaned into the small counter, glancing at the man’s nametag, Chanyeol spelled out in glittery letters. “Wu Yifan.”  
  
The man, Chanyeol, began typing into the computer, a machine that looked at least seven years out of date. “Cabin 100!”  
  
“You have 100 cabins?” Junmyeon asked, struggling to drag his suitcases into the small space.  
  
The man behind the desk raised his eyebrows. “No, just a really awesome way of naming rooms.”  
  
“Oh.” Junmyeon seemed a bit off put by the response.  
  
Yifan snagged the key, noticing how Junmyeon struggled with the two hard case suitcases. “I can take those.”   
  
“Thanks.” Junmyeon pursed his lips, looking a bit miffed.   
  
It was precursor of what was to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan jumped onto the bed, sprawling out as he rubbed his face into the down comforter. “Home, sweet home.”   
  
Junmyeon plopped down in the rattan side chair, toeing off his shoes.  
  
Yifan turned his head, half of his face buried in the white fluffy comforter, the other half observing his boyfriend. Junmyeon had ditched his dress pants and button down shirt for jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt, he looked relaxed, way more at ease than Yifan ever remembered seeing him.  
  
“You look nice.” Yifan realized how dumb it sounded when Junmyeon all but rolled his eyes at the compliment. “I mean it.” He reaffirmed.  
  
“What do you have planned today?” Junmyeon crossed his legs, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
“Sleep, beach, us in bed,” Yifan muttered. It was exactly what he wanted, a relaxing day with Junmyeon.  
  
“Yeah?” Junmyeon pursed his lips.   
  
“Hm.” Yifan watched his boyfriend as he snuggled further into the bed.   
  
“Is that all you have planned for today?” Yifan didn’t miss the way Junmyeon emphasized the word today. Alarm bells rang in his head.   
  
“Isn’t today special?” Junmyeon smiled, that smile that Yifan had long ago termed the ‘million dollar smile’. Pearly whites, handsome face, an amazing visual. If Junmyeon ever lost a court case Yifan was convinced it was because the judge was blind – precedence and cases be damned. Who could deny a face like that?  
  
Yifan shrugged off the odd atmosphere, disarmed by Junmyeon’s dazzling smile. “Of course.” Yifan reached out towards Junmyeon, the man too far away to reel him in, it was more of a symbolic gesture, a come-cuddle move. “It is the day I finally have you sans cell phone and vice versa.”  
  
Junmyeon didn’t take the bait. He remained seated in the rattan chair. “Really? Yifan, really?”  
  
Yifan tensed. What was it? He searched his memory, drawing a blank. It wasn’t his birthday and it certainly wasn’t Junmyeon’s birthday, they had celebrated the day a few weeks ago. “I…think…so?”  
  
Yifan propped himself up on his elbows, sensing something wasn’t right. “What is it?”  
  
“Nothing.” Junmyeon sat up, his posture stiff and formal. “I am going to go check out the beach.”  
  
Yifan watched him go, wide-eyed and afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Luhan?!”  
  
“Yeah?” The man’s voice was hoarse, and he seemed disoriented. It was clear he had just woken up.  
  
“What day is it?!” Yifan nearly shouted the question, already in full panic mode. Junmyeon had left to ‘check out the beach’ ten minutes ago and he was nearing the point of insanity, over analyzing every word Junmyeon had spoken before he trudged out of the room, looking like he had born witness to Yifan kicking a basketful of puppies.   
  
“Um...the eighth of…June?” Luhan answered.   
  
“No! I mean, is it …is there something important today?”  
  
“Why? Should I even ask? Aren’t you on some super romantic vacation or something? Why are you calling me?”  
  
Yifan paused, gripping the phone. “Junmyeon is upset about something.”  
  
A long pause followed, Yifan using the silence to once again reassess exactly what the eighth of June signified. Not a birthday. Was it legal professionals day? No, that couldn’t be it. Maybe it was a sports match or maybe some romantic Valentine’s Day copycat or – oh, OH. When it hit him he nearly fell of off the bed. “Crap! It is our one year anniversary!”  
  
“You dolt!” Luhan shouted from the other end of the line. “Please tell me you didn’t forget your one year anniversary?!”  
  
“I…”  
  
Luhan groaned. “You better do something and do something fast! I will boil your precious designer suits in acid if you send Junmyeon back to the office breathing fire!”  
  
Crap, crap, crap. This was bad, very bad. “What do I do?!”  
  
“I don’t know!”  
  
The sound of the door opening had Yifan struggling to sit up. “Gotta go.” He hung up, tossing his cell phone on the nightstand.   
  
Yifan tried to appear calm as Junmyeon wandered into the room, walking over to his suitcase.   
  
“Hey, um, I was thinking that for our, um,” Yifan’s goal of pretending like he hadn’t forgot their anniversary was not going as planned, not when he was stumbling over every word, so flustered from realizing he had screwed up so splendidly that he was having a terrible time trying to fix it, “one year anniversary we should, um, maybe-“  
  
“You forgot. Don’t pretend like you didn’t forget.” Junmyeon didn’t bother looking over his shoulder as he dug around in his suitcase, pulling out the motivational book he had packed.   
  
Yifan flinched. He needed to do something, and fast. “Babe, I love you and I am so, so sorry that it didn’t occur to me right away but I-“  
  
Junmyeon whirled around, narrowing his eyes he looked like he could kill. “Yifan, don’t feed me bullshit. You are busy, I am busy, but at least I can remember. At least it means something, to me.”  
  
“I am horrible with dates!” Yifan protested, a stupid excuse when he considered it later on.  
  
“Right, horrible with dates.” Junmyeon stalked towards the door, book in hand.   
  
Yifan watched him go, feeling like the biggest piece of shit who had ever lived.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Yifan: He is super pissed._  
  
Luhan: Yeah, I would be too  
  
Yifan: YOU ARE NOT HELPING WHAT DO I DO  
  
Luhan: Say sorry? I don’t know ass hat, just make him happy  
  
  
  
Yifan should have known better than to ask Luhan, Mr. five-year-long-crush-on-his-co-worker-Mi

nseok-can’t-ask-him-out-cause-what-if-he-never-smiles-at-me-again about his love life. Yet he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to, other than the people he worked with, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to text Tao asking for relationship advice, not when the man was just getting over a nasty break up and had sworn off love for all of eternity (or something).

He had to think fast. How to repair the damage he had done – how to return that million dollar smile to Junmyeon’s lips, how to have the man looking at him like he was his everything….Yifan ended up throwing all of the pillows off of the bed in frustration before an idea popped into his head. One thing that never failed to make Junmyeon happy, one thing that Yifan unfortunately had zero knowledge of – Pokémon.

 

 

 

“Sir, all of them?” The sales clerk was judging him, giving him that look, eyebrows raised as she gestured towards the wall of figurines and plushies. “Do you have a way to transport them?”

Yifan wasn’t stellar at math; he had almost failed calculus and absolutely despised his yearly budgeting exercise. He had no real idea how to calculate if a wall of Pokémon figurines and stuffed animals could fit into his BMW’s back seat and trunk, but he was willing to take a chance. “Yes,” he answered firmly.

Half an hour later he was pushing the first of multiple shopping carts to his car, tossing the toys in as carefully as he could given time restraints. He had already wasted an hour driving to the nearest store he could find that promised a wide selection of Pokémon merchandise – another hour back and then the setup would be cutting it close to the time he had requested for the dinner reservation.

When Yifan slammed the trunk shut he breathed a sigh of relief. They had all fit. Now time to get back to the man he had horribly disappointed, hopefully with the cure for his anger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A flat tire was not part of the grand make up plan. No, in fact it was horribly outside anything Yifan would have expected. By the time the roadside assistance service showed up, he was staring at his Rolex like he could turn back time if he concentered enough.

“Flat?” The young man, sporting a poodle perm, toolbox in hand, approached the deflated tire.

“Yeah, if you could change it quickly I will tip you really well. Sorry, I am in a hurry.”

“Will you give me a Pikachu?” The repairman asked, gesturing towards the back seat, the leather interior overflowing with Pokémon.

“Sure, yeah, I don’t know what that is but sure.”

The man, Yifan read his nametag – Jongdae- changed the tire quickly, pulling a yellow plushie from the backseat in payment, a huge smile on his face as hugged the toy to him. Yifan hoped that Junmyeon would have the same reaction to the mother lode of toys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan grabbed the giant turtle thing (babe something, babe dinosaur? Something like that) first because he remembered Junmyeon saying something about how it was so very loyal and cute and great and…other things Yifan couldn’t recall. He plodded across the sandy path, and entering the cottage he let out a small shriek. He hadn’t expected to see Junmyeon back in the room, his boyfriend standing near the double patio doors, staring out at the ocean, his posture much more relaxed as if to fit his change of clothes- beachwear.

“Where did you go?” Junmyeon asked, his tone biting.

“Um.”

“Right.” Junmyeon didn’t bother looking at Yifan.

“Your favorite, right? Babe-soar?” Yifan smiled hopefully, waiting, as he held the giant plushie out in front of him.

Junmyeon, hands on hips, narrowed his eyes. He turned heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door after him. Yifan threw his head back, letting out a frustrated groan. He may have punched the stupid giant green plushie once or twice or a dozen times before falling into bed, distraught over his epic failure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the phone in the cottage rang Yifan unconsciously winced, somehow expecting the worst. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Hello?”

“Um, Mr….Wu?”

“This is.”

“This is Oh Sehun from Kim’s Seaside Café, you made a reservation with us earlier today.”

“Yes?”

“Unfortunately we have had an emergency and will not be able to honor your reservation. I am sorry for any incontinence this may cause.”

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry, sir, but it cannot be helped. We hope you will choose our café in the future.”

“No... Um, did you say incontinence?”

“Yeah?”

“That is, I, well, you mean inconvenience, right?”

“Yes, that is it. Again, I apologize.”

“Sure, uh, do you know of anything else in the area? For a romantic dinner.”

“I can’t recommend a competitor, sir.”

“Ah, I understand. Bye.”

Yifan cradled the phone, then shot the green turtle thing a dirty look. God damned no good day.

 

 

His dinner reservation having crumbled, a car full of Pokémon sitting in the parking lot, and Junmyeon nowhere in sight had Yifan feeling like the biggest schmuck who had ever dared rent a cottage at Park’s Cove. Collecting his pride he walked back to the office. If there was one thing that the Travel Channel had taught him it was that locals always had the best info – and he needed info fast, he needed to make plans and big ones in a hurry. He was done googling restaurants. He needed a real life person to point him towards a sure fire solution, something that wouldn’t fall apart like everything else had that day.

Chanyeol, the same man who had been manning the counter when they arrived, was busy misting the plastic plants that sat in the corner of the office. When the seashell shaped bells on the door rang, he ran back to stand behind the counter.

“May I help you?”

“I was hoping you could recommend a place for dinner, something romantic.” Yifan was feeling completely lost, he kept looking out towards the beach, knowing that Junmyeon was likely sitting on a lounge chair somewhere along the seaside, hating his guts.

“Ohhhh, romantic?!” Chanyeol seemed to perk up at the word. “I think I have just the solution.”

“Really?!” Yifan was excited, perhaps the day wasn’t lost, and perhaps his relationship wasn’t lost. “Park’s Cove offers private, exclusive, romantic, amazingly secluded dining!”

Yifan narrowed his eyes at the sheer number of adjectives the man had just used. “Tell me more.”

“We can arrange a dinner for two on the beach, candlelight and soothing music, for a fee- of course.” Chanyeol titled his head to the side, smiling widely. “We also include fireworks for an extra charge.”

“Can you do it tonight? Around seven?” Yifan liked the sound of fireworks, a private dinner, music, and seclusion.

“Yes! We can! Luckily we have an opening right around that time.” Chanyeol beginning punching something in the outdated computer, finally giving out the price. “That will be three hundred dollars.”

“Three hundred dollars!” Yifan scoffed. It wasn’t like he didn’t have it, but he had just spent thousands cleaning out every Pokémon toy he could buy. Another three hundred was like pouring salt into an open wound. Then he thought of Junmyeon. No amount of money was too much for making sure Junmyeon had a good time. He pulled out his credit card, signing with a scribble after Chanyeol swiped the plastic in the small machine that looked like it ran off of a dial up connection.

Chanyeol produced a neon green brochure, something that looked like it was made in Paint. “Here is the dining spot, please arrive promptly for your meal.”

Yifan picked up the brochure, tucking it into his pocket. He hesitated a moment before exiting out the door that faced the beach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was sitting on a lounge chair, vitamin water lying beside the chair, the beach umbrella buried in the sand next to him and tilted so it covered his face. Yifan sighed at the sight, keeping his distance. Junmyeon was beautiful, his pale legs crossed, his toned arms shown off via his white tank top, his navy blue swim trunks, his designer sunglasses, his auburn hair swept away from his face. Yifan desperately wanted to take long strides towards the place where his boyfriend was relaxing, pulling him from his chair and enveloping him in a hug. He held back, knowing he couldn’t – not until he made it up to him.

Yifan slowly walked back to the cottage, hoping that the new dinner reservations coupled with the stash of Pokémon would make the right impression – would save his mistake – would be a fitting enough apology, because Junmyeon deserved it. He deserved to be happy and Yifan would do whatever he could to make that happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I made a dinner reservation,” Yifan spoke slowly, eyes hopeful as Junmyeon returned to the cottage. “I know you are mad and you have every reason to be, but please, have dinner with me. Please.”

Junmyeon hesitated for a moment before muttering, “Sure.”

When Junmyeon closed himself in the bathroom to shower, Yifan made a quick phone call. “Hm, yes, arrange them as we talked about.” He had come up with a somewhat ingenious idea somewhere between flipping through television channels, bemoaning his stupidity, and googling romantic dinner ideas. He had given Chanyeol and his staff the plans, and called to remind them – only a little bit apprehensive that something else might go wrong considering his day was not running smoothly as is.

Junmyeon walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt, the sight literally taking Yifan’s breath away.

“You look…really good.”

“Thanks.” Junmyeon was still mad, his answer short and emotionless.

Yifan had memorized the directions provided on the brochure, a short walk down the sandy path towards the beach. They walked in silence, Yifan not willing to say anything to further antagonize his boyfriend, Junmyeon likely stifling his anger to the point he couldn’t speak if he wanted to.

When Yifan caught sight of a small table on the beach, candles flickering, he smiled. Chanyeol had come through, at least with the bare bones.

A half dozen tiki torches lit the way, splayed out haphazardly near the table. The sun was nearly set, the stars starting to shine as they walked.

“Sirs!”

Yifan jumped in surprise as a man rushed forward out of the near darkness, dressed in a tacky floral printed shirt, his sandy brown hair messy, his smile slightly over the top. “Welcome to Park Cove’s romantic dinner for two!”

He was a hyper sort- that much was clear, Yifan thought. He reached for Junmyeon out of habit, wanting to protect him from the sudden burst of energy. The man gestured towards the table. “Please, sit!”

Junmyeon chuckled at the waiter’s antics, Yifan taking that as a good sign.

“I am Baekhyun, I will be your server, atmosphere guardian, and purveyor of romance.” The man clasped his hands together. “First up, who wants to get a bit buzzed?”

The waiter produced a wine bottle from behind his back, pouring the dark purple liquid without being asked, and Yifan couldn’t help but laugh. It was certainly service you wouldn’t find at one of the high end restaurants in the city – in many ways it was straight up rude, in a lot of ways it was extremely endearing.

Baekhyun retreated back into the darkness after pouring the wine, a shout of, “Dinner coming right up!” his farewell call.

Now that they were alone, Yifan couldn’t help but stare. Junmyeon was radiant, the candlelight playing off his features. “I am sorry,” he muttered, “I am really, so, so sorry.”

“I know.” Junmyeon picked up his wine glass and drank, looking out towards the ocean. “You are also an ass.”

“I know,” Yifan readily agreed.

Junmyeon set the wine glass down on the table, pulling the white napkin away from where it was loosely folded (Yifan could tell that table settings were not in Park Cove’s repertoire) he laid it on his lap. “Look, I know we are both busy, but Yifan, I thought maybe you could rem-“

A ukulele ruined the moment. Or maybe saved the moment, Yifan wasn’t sure. All he knew is that their dinner was suddenly privy to the sound of a beach song and some very impressive singing. Yifan glanced towards where the noise was coming from, blinking a few times before he could believe what he was seeing. A man was playing the ukulele while another man danced – in…a.…grass skirt.

The man in the grass skirt had some amazing moves, and when the ukulele player began singing it was clear he was a very talented vocalist. Yifan found himself watching the performance duo, spurred on by the fact that Junmyeon, wide smile on his face, watched the pair as well. When they finished their song Junmyeon clapped enthusiastically, Yifan following his lead.

“You guys are amazing!” Junmyeon flashed a thumbs up.

The ukulele player looked wholly disinterested in the praise while the dancer bowed deeply. “Thank you! I am Jongin, this is Kyungsoo,” he gestured towards the man holding the small instrument, “we have a CD if you are ever interested in purchasing it!” The dancer smiled brightly, flashing his pearly whites, Yifan narrowing his eyes at how handsome the man was, tanned skin and dark hair and eyes – his mirth directed at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon chuckled, “I would, if you have the details.”

After five minutes of Jongin trading information with Junmyeon (the ukulele player, a small guy with wide eyes and a perma scowl looking none too happy about the situation) the entertainment slipped away, the two men left alone.

“I like this atmosphere.” Junmyeon leaned back in his chair, inhaling the ocean air. “You won’t find this in the city.”

“No, you won’t – not like this any way.” Yifan had seen plenty of eccentric characters in the city, but nothing quite as oddly endearing as what he had encountered in his half day at the beach.

“I think tha-“

When a firecracker went off a few feet from their table both men jumped out of their seats.

“What in the hell!” Yifan barked, reaching for Junmyeon.

The dying sounds of the firecracker was followed by the light of a sparkler. “Happy Anniversary!”

Yifan couldn’t reconcile the description of fireworks that Chanyeol had pushed to what had just occurred –no, seriously not…

Another sparkler, than another was lit and planted into the sand. When a light slap hit Yifan’s arm he looked to his boyfriend, instantly relaxing at Junmyeon’s playful expression. “Fireworks, huh?”

“Yeah,” Yifan said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, slipping into his seat.

“Sorry if I scared you.” A man sidled up to the table, sparkler in hand. “I was trying to be atmospheric.”

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon laughed. “I needed to wake up a bit.”

Yifan frowned at the ‘wake up’ bit but couldn’t stay peeved, not when Junmyeon looked so happy.

“I am Yixing,” the man, a younger looking guy with a memorable dimpled smile, introduced himself. He was holding a sparkler, smiling from ear to ear. “What is your favorite color?”

“Blue!” Junmyeon answered, a blue sparkler produced within seconds.

“Yours?” Yixing asked, Yifan chuckling at the absurdity of it all.

“Red.”

A red sparkler was produced, Yifan nervously holding the thing as embers shot off here and there. Yixing retreated, a line of sparklers lit along the beach as he walked.

As the sparklers burnt down, the silence returned. Only the crackling of the fireworks remained, the candlelight and tiki torches flickering in the wind, the sounds of the gentle waves lapping against the shoreline rounding out the soundtrack of their dinner.

“I am sorry,” Yifan repeated, “You mean so much to me. I love you.”

“I lo-“

“Dinner!” Baekhyun returned, plates in hand, wine bottle quickly produced once the plates were set down on the table. “I suggest getting at least half drunk.” Baekhyun winked, retreating back into the darkness after refilling their cups.

Yifan stared at the plate in front of him. Hamburgers and French fries. What had he paid three hundred dollars for?

“I need ketchup!” Junmyeon shouted, Baekhyun returning with the condiment. When Junmyeon flashed a beaming smile the man knew exactly what he had paid three hundred dollars for. It was completely worth it.

“Sorry about the Pokémon,” Yifan tried to make amends between bites of his bacon hamburger.

Junmyeon furrowed his brows. “Babe-soar, really?”

Yifan hung his head. “I don’t know what it is called! I am sorry.”

“You have said sorry a lot today,” Junmyeon remarked.

“Because I am.” Yifan was, so very sorry for everything.

“I think dinner is making up for it, at least a little bit,” Junmyeon teased, sipping his wine.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon was happy, Yifan could see it. He looked relaxed, not frazzled and full of stress and wanting to say to-hell-with-it like he did most days they spent together, their busy lives encroaching on even their home life.

After a goodbye, romance-it-up speech by the waiter the couple departed the beachside dining spot, Yifan hesitantly reaching for Junmyeon’s hand as they walked. Yifan hid a smile when Junmyeon didn’t pull away, leaning into him as he threaded their fingers together.

It was a short walk back to the cottage, Yifan willing away the remaining anxiety he felt over the last big plan he had made, an immense amount of comfort gained from having Junmyeon’s hand in his own.

“Thank you.”

Yifan tugged Junmyeon into his side, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon answered quietly, the sounds of the wind, the lapping waves, almost drowning out the words.

Yifan dug in his pockets for the key to the cottage, laughing as Junmyeon made a show of slumping against the cottage door. Slipping the key in the lock and turning it he tensed.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan looked at his boyfriend, wanting very much to kiss him.

“Yes?”

“Can I make it up to you for years to come?” Yifan waited, hoping, even if he was half joking.

“I guess,” Junmyeon feigned indifference. Yifan could tell it was an act, the anger had dissipated. They would be fine – years of atonement but a silly suggestion, something to lay on top of the finely honed dynamic, tease and be teased.

Yifan pushed the door open, moving quickly to flick on the lights. He wasn’t disappointed, Chanyeol’s staff had been busy. The room was filled nearly top to bottom with Pokémon toys – on every table space, the bed piled high with plushies, a very large and prominent green turtle thing resting against the bed.

Yifan looked at his boyfriend, unable to hide his joy at the way Junmyeon’s eyes widened, the way his mouth formed into the biggest smile Yifan had ever remembered seeing on Junmyeon’s face.

“I LOVE YOU,” Junmyeon shouted, running towards the bed like a kid in candy store - or a twenty something toward a pile of his favorite Pokémon, either one.

Yifan’s heart swelled as Junmyeon scooped the giant turtle thing up in his arms, plopping on top of the pile of Pokémon. “B-U-L-B-A-S-A-U-R,” Junmyeon hugged the stuffed turtle, “Meet Yifan, the greatest man who has ever lived.”

Yifan chuckled, throwing himself into the Pokémon pile next to his boyfriend. “Is that so?”

“Hm!” Junmyeon tossed the precious turtle thing aside, rolling on top of Yifan. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.” Yifan hugged Junmyeon to him.

“Can I give you an anniversary present now?” Junmyeon whispered against Yifan’s lips, hovering only inches above his boyfriend.

Yifan nodded, his chest swelling with happiness and love and all of those other emotions he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Junmyeon planted a chaste kiss on Yifan’s lips, a peck really, before rolling off of his boyfriend.

When Junmyeon moved away, Yifan groaned and reached for him, regretting he had said yes. Junmyeon walked to his suitcase and dug around, tossing several pieces of clothing on the floor.

When Junmyeon produced a super limited edition Rolex watch, worth almost as much as a store full of Pokémon, Yifan scooped him up and tossed him onto the bed. “You are the best.”

“Aren’t I?” Junmyeon laughed, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Yifan nodded enthusiastically, done with Pokémon and watches and dinners on the beach. He had more important things to concentrate on now, including the feeling he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
